


The life she'll never have

by MaryS



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryS/pseuds/MaryS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Bahrain because I can't stop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The life she'll never have

     "May, I'm bringing you a surprise home from work,” “Andrew, I hate,” He interrupted her, “I know, you hate surprises as much as you hate going undercover but you love me! Plus you didn't seem to mind me surprising you on Sunday morning !” “Well that was different,” May smiled to herself then got back to her indignation! “The last surprise you brought home was a green skinned alien girl who wanted to fight me all day! I'll admit that was exhilarating but hiding her from the neighbors was not! Although her hair kept changing colors and that was new! You can't keep bringing home strays Andy!” “I brought you home once didn't I,” now Andrew smiled because he knew he had her! “You did,” May laughed, “You did! By the way I swear the plant you brought me keeps moving!” “Besides this is different,”Andrew continued, “she's a human and a baby and I'm only helping out a guy at work! One of the docs needs a sitter! Just lost his wife! It's only for the weekend!”            

     May thought about her life since she'd met Andy. It had been nothing but surprises but oh how she loved him. He made her smile constantly. He had such a large heart, As he tried to repair the broken souls of the world. When Shield began to identify gifted individuals he immediately volunteered to help them transition! May had never been happier! Andy brought the child home and headed back to see clients. May rocked the child to sleep. She had to admit Daisy was cute! She was pretty good too. May was able to finish all of her paperwork while holding the child in her arms. May thought to herself maybe one day, a long time from now maybe... the cell phone rang and interrupted her thoughts. It was work.

     A squad of agents Phil included were taken hostage on a mission to meet a new gifted! She called Andrew but couldn't reach him. Time was of the essence! She hated to do it but she called her mom! “Melinda I run an international agency! The entire world is in upheaval and you want me to babysit?” May’s mom bellowed! "Kind of," May stammered. May’s mom entered the apartment with a look to kill on her face! She softened a little seeing May holding the child! You were a terrible infant May,”Always kicking me when I’d change you!” “You're still kicking people to this day!” She thanked her mom again and May headed off.

     As she flew her thoughts turned to Phil. He was so good at the asset intake process. She trusted his judgement. "They are as scared as we are May! Have a little faith in humanity," he'd always say! She liked him right away! He never cared that she was the best fighter at the academy. He wasn't threatened by her just confident in his own abilities! They had always been friends. Both always in relationships. He had met a woman on an early mission some kind of musician. Then she'd met Andrew. He had helped her let her guard down. Told her that she was too afraid to trust people but she had grown to trust him! She had even convinced Phil to have him on the intake team! Every new gifted was seen by psychologist Dr.Andrew Garner.

     They were stationed in the Middle East so May arrived in Bahrain quickly. It was one of the wealthiest nations in the world but money couldn't fix this! May had entered the building crawled into a heating duct and assessed the situation. Looking down she could see a group of agents huddled together guns pointed at them by at least 30 men! In a separate room there was a man. May stared and stared! He had no eyes! Only skin where his eyes should be! Ten more armed gunmen were at his command! He was talking on the phone. "Yes," he said, "Just as planned. They came to help me and I took them all prisoner!" Phil had been set up!

     There were too many hostiles even for May! She needed a plan of attack! She cased the building. All clear! If she could cause a diversion then she could take down the group a little at a time! She'd cause an explosion. She had seen the gas lines as she found access to the heating system. She thought about all the times this had gone differently. How she would enter an intake evaluation for a new gifted and all would work out! Then Andrew would take the gifted into protective custody calmly reassuring them that everything would be ok! He was good at his job, so confident, so controlled! He'd help them adjust to life with their new powers. This situation however was May's area of expertise! Fix the problem!

     She refocused. She found wrenches and loosened the gas lines in the rear of the building. A slight spark and there would be a blaze to blow up the back room! Her phone went off! It was her mom. She ignored the call for now. She new the baby was in good hands. She set a slight charge to detonate on a timer. She launched herself into the room of hostiles and with precision took down a large group of them! She'd wait for the explosion until she needed it! Just then the leader of the group appeared and spoke,”You came just as he said you would!”May was confused. What was he talking about! She ran toward him but he repelled her with ease! He didn't have eyes but he could see her coming and had tremendous strength. She charged again but he flung her at the wall!

     While she was struggling to get up she heard a noise. She looked up to see Andrew had entered the room with the baby in his arms! The call from her mom came back to her now! "I'm sorry May," Andrew said," but I knew you'd go running to help your friend Phil! You're about the only one who could stop us so I had to take care of you now too!" May couldn't process what was happening! Andrew continued, "All those intakes, all those gifted individuals I thank you for them! I researched them for Hydra, experimented and with the help of the seer here we’ll harness their power! Couldn’t have done it without you! You gave me access!" The seer continued,”We took your husband so I could examine the inhumans of the universe! How could I resist?" “You were our in Agent May. Hydra thanks you for your service!”May couldn't breathe. The news was too much! She had been used and betrayed. She had given away countless lives to a monster! The seer spoke, “Don't feel bad Agent May I'm sure he cared for you before we brainwashed him! We’ve had Dr. Garner in compliance for the past year!

     He hit a button on the wall and a large bookcase moved to reveal a room. There in the back were 30 men women and children, the 084s that Shield had helped in the past. "This child," Andrew continued, “ She's the strongest yet of the group. I won't need you anymore after this acquisition.” The words tore her heart open. He wouldn't need her? “Andrew it's me,” she called weakly fighting back tears. “It's no use Agent May he's as much ours as Agent 33,” the seer explained. May tried to regroup and to recall her training. The bomb! May had to reset the timer or she'd kill them all!

     Just then the building began to rumble! The earth beneath them gave way! She was knocked to the ground and the timer skidded across the room! The building was giving way but it wasn't the bomb! Was there an outside attack? An earthquake? “Andrew come with me,” May yelled but he was under the control of Hydra! She pulled him but he swung to hit her. She dodged the punch. “I’ll carry him to safety,” she thought as she hit him and he went down! Suddenly the bomb exploded! May went to grab him when a beam from the ceiling gave way and knocked her out! Glass and metal were flying everywhere. Plaster pounded the ground!

     She regained consciousness and looked for Andrew and the baby but there was no one there only rubble! Then May gasped in horror! Something was rising out of the debris! She heard wailing and crying! She saw the faces, the faces of all of the 084s. They were crying in anguish, reaching for her as their spirits were lifted away. Men women children all screaming in torment. Their contorted faces floating through May as she screamed, "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" The front of building was collapsing! May was trembling trying to get to her feet. “Andrew,” she screamed his name but no answer came! May was clawing through the broken plaster looking for any sign of Andrew or the baby.

     The hostiles guarding Phil collapsed under the weight of the debris and the agents were free. Phil ran in and grabbed her to his side and drug her out just as the building gave way! Trembling uncontrollably May struggled against Phil but she was too weak to fight! "Help me look," she whispered "help me go back!" "We will. We will sift through the rubble together when you are stronger May,” comforted Phil! He covered her with a blanket and held her close to him. They stayed that way a long time! She didn't close her eyes. She couldn't see them again. Couldn't bare to see the faces of the innocent people she felt responsible for. She had allowed herself to be manipulated and used. The life she had was gone. They had died because of her! Her insides hurt. Everything was lost! Neither Phil nor May realized that the seer sensing the bomb had whisked Andrew and Daisy out alive!


End file.
